


Extra Syrup

by Corpus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Food Sex, I took this too seriously to label this as Crack, Literally Goro fucks a pancake, Masturbation, Other, Sort of? Mrs Buttersworth watches, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: A commission for CeeceePepper!Goro simply cannot contain his lust for those beautiful, golden-brown slices of goodness when he's left alone with them in Leblanc's one day.





	Extra Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This was... so much fun to write. I never thought I'd describe a pancake as erotically as this. Everyone's 18 in this fic!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Want me to write you something? Email in my profile <3

After class, Goro headed over to Leblanc’s, as he often did. This time, however, the café was completely empty. Even the television was turned off. He hesitated. This was certainly unusual. Did he bypass a closed sign? It wasn’t like Sakura-san to leave the door unlocked when he wasn’t in. “Kurusu-kun?” He called into the store. No response. He frowned and turned to leave when his eye caught something causing him to stop in his tracks.

A lovely plate of pancakes. The plate sat on the table, perfectly spotlighted. Three of them, stacked on top of each other. A beautiful golden brown. Thick, fluffy… The smell was irresistible. They were clearly freshly cooked, yet no one was in the café itself. How strange.

Goro stroked his chin idly. Well, if no one was around… surely no one would mind if he just…?

He sidled over to the table, plopping his briefcase down in the booth and sitting next to it. He leaned over the pancakes, inhaling their aroma. “My, you are truly intoxicating.” He mused out loud. He slowly pulled his glove off before poking them gently. They gave a satisfying jiggle. “This only speaks to how truly delicious you will be,” he sighed.

A bottle shaped like a lady stood watching over the plate like a security guard. “Mrs. Buttersworth…” He mumbled as he picked her up and drizzled some sweet, sweet syrup onto the pancakes. No… _his_ pancakes. Whoever had left these beauties here had given up their ownership the second Goro walked into the room. They were _his_ now. He sighed, truly under their spell.

He picked up the fork and gently pressed the tines into the top pancake before pulling a piece off and slipping it into his mouth. They were just as wonderful as he had hoped. Light, sweet, perfectly cooked… It was almost enough to make him moan in pleasure. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste.

He swallowed and opened his eyes. “Such elegant flavours, intermingling on the tongue.” He went to take another piece, but paused before his fork made contact. He could feel the pancakes calling to him in a different way. The way the syrup glistened in the light…

He set the fork down and ran his bare fingers along the top pancake. Syrup got onto his hand, but at this point he couldn't care less. “So sticky…” he murmured as he ran his fingers along the edge of the pancake. He chuckled. “What a dirty mind you must have… to be like this already.” The fact that he was talking to a plate of pancakes didn’t seem to occur to him. Or perhaps he was too far gone to care.

He sighed, gazing at them while he fiddled with the fork in his left hand. He slipped his fingers in between the cakes and they let out an erotic squelch. He shuddered. He couldn’t take it anymore.

God, the way they sat there, flaunting themselves at him… The way they teased him with their jiggle… absolutely dripping in syrup. Dripping for _him_. He pulled his cock out and and moaned as he stuck it between two of the cakes, slowly rubbing himself between their softness. Syrup covered his dick, and started to drip down onto his pants. He didn’t care. All that he could think about was the way his delicious pancakes felt surrounding his dick and the sweet curves of the Mrs. Buttersworth bottle sitting before him. She didn’t seem like a guard anymore. Goro smiled as he thrusted between the cakes, “Enjoying the show, Mrs. Buttersworth?”

He lifted a syrup-soaked hand to his mouth and stuck two fingers in between his lips as he eyed the bottle. Syrup dripped down his chin and landed on his shirt. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked them clean. His mind felt fuzzy with pleasure. He pulled his dick out of the stack and slapped it on the top pancake a couple of times before grabbing the Mrs. Buttersworth bottle and tipping it so the syrup poured on his dick and the pancakes below.

It was warm, and sticky, and suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. He desperately rutted against the stack, breathing heavily, not holding back his moans of pleasure. “Mrs… Mrs Buttersworth…!” he cried out as he came all over his lovely, delicious pancakes. His cum swirled a pattern in the syrup and dripped off the side.

Goro breathed heavily, standing with his dick still in the syrupy mess. “Fuck… fuck,” he panted softly. The Mrs. Buttersworth bottle lay on her side, syrup pooling below her. He righted her on the table with a quick “Sorry,” before leaning over the table, heart still racing.

“A… Akechi-kun?”

Goro froze. He slowly looked up. Akira stood on the stairs to the loft above, wide-eyed. He was upstairs the whole time…? Goro felt his face turn bright red. With no door separating the loft from the café below, Akira would have heard everything… And now here he was, watching him as he stood at the table, dick out, positively dripping in syrup.

“ Kurusu-kun… Um… I can explain…?” Goro gulped. Akira raised an eyebrow, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

Goro opened his mouth, lost for words. He paused before speaking again, shaking his head slowly. “I just… I just fucking love pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Akira: "You fucking love pancakes, or you love fucking pancakes?"  
> Goro: >:O!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ;)


End file.
